


Bloodborne oc oneshots

by Elfyl



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Soulsborne - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfyl/pseuds/Elfyl
Summary: This isn't really for shipping and what not, It's just to look at character interactions between characters, and how my ocs deal with the events within Bloodborne. Chapters aren't in chronological order by occurrence of each one shot!
Relationships: Gilbert/The Hunter (Bloodborne), Male Hunter (Bloodborne)/Original Character(s), OC/OC, Original Character/Canon, The Hunter (Bloodborne)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

05-0X-18XX  
  
Oswyn and Gilbert were practically inseparable, and like other hunters that worked as partners, they were out for the hunt that evening.    
Oswyn fixated his large hat upon his head, letting out a gentle sigh as his and his partner’s boots made loud crunches and crackles with each step, the taller, red-headed man gazed down at Gilbert, whom of which was dressed in a more traditional set of healing church attire, a flamesprayer in one hand and a saw-cleaver in the other. Oswyn’s eyebrows contorted in slight worry, never liking the sudden thought that a gaze could last seconds- and that a sight could disappear as quickly as its seen, a common thing to occur in Yharnam.    
The older man noticed the heavy gaze, feeling it before looking up at Oswyn. “Anything wrong dear...?” he asked gently, hooking both his weapons to the buckles on each side of his hips and delicately grasping the ruby haired man’s hand. The italian looked away slowly, then halted, Gilbert having stopped as well. 

The ginger stared down at his own, worn, blood-stained boots, choking out a sigh, “I can’t handle the thought that one look could be mine last.” he muttered, still staring down, still avoiding eye contact with his lover. Gilbert’s lips twitched downward in empathy to the younger man’s feelings, his hold on his hand getting a little tighter, squeezing it before moving in front of Oswyn, using his free hand to gently push his chin up to look at him, “Don’t worry about me, dear, I won’t leave you behind... “ he cooed, before letting go of his hand and moving them to Oswyn’s hips, tucking his palms under the red-head’s coats, rubbing his back comfortingly. The other man loosely wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s neck, his face immediately burying itself into the older man’s hair- causing his hat to flutter to the ground. A gentle sob vibrated from Oswyn’s lips as the embrace held for a while, once they were finished, Gilbert pulled away, grabbed the younger man’s hat, and reached up to place it upon his head.    
“Mio amore…” Oswyn muttered a pet name Gilbert knew all too well, “...Do you mean it? Do you know? What if this is the last time I see you… last time I touch you? I-” he then hugged himself, again, avoiding eye contact.    
Gilbert let out a worried sigh in reaction to his lover’s anxiety, he knew the man couldn’t help his paranoia, nor his intrusive thoughts, but he knew that he had to support and be there for him. “I promise you… Oswyn, I… I know it's something that's uncertain, something I can’t guarantee to you, but I can do my best to prevent it. And  _ that _ is what I will promise you, Okay?”    
Oswyn nodded slowly, wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then began to walk down the path once again, the partners now back on their way to find a beast.

It was loud, the snapping of bones,the sloppy chomping, the whines and small screeches. The beast was getting closer in range, and as the two approached it’s fairly small territory, Oswyn felt a shiver up his spine, and anger was visibly present in his expression. Gilbert didn’t notice the contortion of Oswyn’s face until he got out his axes, wielding one in each hand before charging at the beast, slashing at one of its limbs before dodging back against a counter attack. The beast’s mouth was covered in blood, and said blood was dripping down from it as it growled at the red haired hunter, readying itself for an attack. Oswyn, on the other hand, shook in anger and fear as the beast was not the shape of a regular beast, however it appeared to be a bloodied woman in a black, lacy gown, her dark red hair sticking to her skin, a veil covering her glowing eyes. Oswyn incoherently screamed in italian at the woman, slashing and attacking her over and over and over, Gilbert watching- frozen in fear as to what the hell Oswyn was doing, scared for the safety of his love, he could barely hold onto his weapons as he watched in horror.

Oswyn got the beast a few times, although a misstep caused the beast to land a strike on the right side of his face, blood gushing from the fresh wound, pooling into small orbs of the thick red liquid before dripping down his cheek and soon his neck. The adrenaline numbed the pain as he jutted his axes into the beast’s head, making it fall limp. In his eyes however, the woman’s veil was ripped to shreds, yet her face was still obscured by something unknown, something unpleasant, something unreal. A pool of blood seeped from the gash within her skull, it splattering all over the redhead as he retrieved his axes from it’s brain. 

He was covered in blood, breathing heavily before dropping to his knees, and then to his side, Gilbert snapping out of the horrified trance and pouncing to Oswyn’s side, taking his scarf and wrapping it around the italian man’s face to help clot the blood before shaking him gently. 

“Oswyn. Wake up please. Oswyn…” he then bit his lip, thinking through on what to do before hoisting the lanky man up, leaving the man’s axes behind as he scurried away to a safer place to treat the younger man’s wounds, crying softly the whole way there.

Oswyn awoke in bed, at home, opening his eyes slowly as he stared up at the ceiling, Gilbert hopping up to greet his lover, “Oh! You’re awake… I- I was… afraid.”   
Oswyn furrowed his eyebrows, “What… what do you mean…?” he asked, his lower lip shaking in fear as he brought his hand up to the bandage on his cheek, placing his hand delicately upon it.    
“You’ve been out cold for the past few days… We were out on a hunt and… I believe you had another hallucination…”    
“I believed that to be a dream…” Oswyn sadly stated, looking to the side, “I… saw a woman… a woman… a… I couldn’t tell who she was but I knew her… I knew of her, I know I did…” he muttered, small pauses and sighs interrupting his sentence. “I’m sorry…”   
Gilbert took his lover’s hand away from his face and brought it to his own, kissing it, “It’s okay… You’re okay… we’re okay.” He then bent down over the bed they shared and kissed his forehead. “Get some more rest okay…? I’ll be back with some tea.” 

“Gilbert-”   
“Yes?”   
“Ti amo.”   
“I love you too, Cherry…”   
“Oi!” Oswyn laughed, or what would pass for a laugh in his injured state, “What’d I say about that funny little name!”   
“That I could use it however I please?” Gilbert replied smoothly, chuckling.   
“No I- okay you get a… voucher to do as you please with the little name.”   
The older man flashed Oswyn a gentle, loving gaze before retreating to the small kitchen within their home, starting to boil some water after starting the stove up. The smell of incense and tea filling the house up pleasantly.


	2. Lay All Your Love On Me

06-15-18XX  
  
Oswyn was huddled up by the fireplace, cold and wet from a night out on the hunt. He hated what he did, even more so with his knowledge of what the beasts were- truly. He knew their pain needed to be subsided, that their poor souls needed to be freed.  _ That thinking was the only thing keeping him with the church _ , believing that he was  _ saving _ the people affected by the actions of the church.

The red-head was then snapped out of that intense thought, caught off guard by his partner who had just entered the living room. They made eye-contact, exchanging gentle, loving smiles at one another. Oswyn rose from his huddled position slowly, his white outfit evidently damp and wet, bloodstains ever so frequently patterning the pure white cloth. Gilbert approached him, noticing the tattered state of the taller man and slowly beginning to undo his lover’s shirt. “Cherry, being in these dreadfully wet clothes isn’t the best way to dry off…” Gilbert proceeded to open and slide off Oswyn’s shirt, placing his gentle lips on the red-head’s cold skin, “...It’s much easier to take  _ off _ what's wet…” he muttered, the gentle touch causing Oswyn to let out a giggle.    
“You’re strangely forward today darling… everything alright?” Oswyn inquired, rubbing Gilbert’s shoulders, his eyebrows ever so slightly contorted in worry. Gilbert retreated a bit before reaching up and cupping Oswyn’s face with one hand, pulling him down into a kiss as his other hand held the red-head’s hip. Once the raven pulled away, he undid his lover’s ponytail, “I just… want  _ you _ , Oswyn. You’re the most important person in my life, and I wish to make… every moment with you  _ last _ .”    
This statement made Oswyn’s heart pang, out of fear or devotion for his lover, he couldn’t tell… Until Gilbert proceeded to get on a knee, which confused Oswyn at first. Pulling out a fairly clean, plain wedding band from his pocket, the raven held it up to Oswyn, holding his hand gently with his free hand.    
“Oswyn, with the eyes of the cosmos upon us, through events as thick as blood, or as thin as water; through a storm, or through a gentle rain, I will carry you as you carry me, and I want to make that official.” He then slid the ring onto Oswyn’s ring finger, the red-head already a sobbing mess, nodding as he fell to his own knees and hugged Gilbert tightly.  
  


* * *

XX-XX-18XX  
  


Loud sobbin g could be heard in Central Yharnam, flooded by the moans and screams of the corrupted village stuck in an endless hunt. The red-head was slumped over the body of a slain beast patient, his face buried in the fur, shakily clutching onto the body of his partner. He screamed in emotional despair once again before passing out from exhaustion. Later on that day, he managed to get Gilbert’s body back inside their home, and on their bed, drained of any tears. He gently stroked the head of his deceased lover before gently slipping Gilbert’s wedding band off, clutching it close to his chest before crumbling to the floor again, holding the beastly, cold hand of his love.


	3. To Silas, From Oswyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Note that is found upon the dead body of Oswyn within the timeline in which he becomes a beast, written in Italian- however this chapter is in english just to make it easier.

Dear, 

When we met, I knew you,

I knew you like leaves know a morning dew,   
Like a mother spider knows her web.

Above all, your presence was intense, powerful, 

Yet extremely comfortable.

My feelings for you were never requited, 

Never given back,

Never reflected, 

But I stayed persistent in my notions.

They repeated your name, _ Silas _ .

They told me over and over that you loved me,

That you wanted me.

My plagued mnd should have known that those things weren’t true,

That you did not return the love I had for you.

My mind is as foggy as ever,

Purple marks and lacerations have violated my soft skin,

Hair has grown, but it’s one of the scourge.

One of the scourge, I’m of it now,

I have been, 

Always.

It’s panged at my soul since this started,

I’m sorry my love,

I’m sorry.


	4. The Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features Theo, Basil, and Aspen, my friends and I's huntersonas.

The echoing of a young man’s footsteps married itself to the air, intruding on the quietness of the hallway at a fast pace. Theo was worried,  _ too worried _ about his two friends, noticing the signs of the beastly scourge, knowing them all too well.    
“Where the bloody hell are they…” he cursed under his breath, leaving a large church building and wandering into a courtyard. It was dark, although he could see a familiarly shaped figure hunched over a tree stump, it’s breathing shaky.    
“B-Basil…?” the doctor whimpered, approaching the other with caution. “Is that you? Do you know where Aspen-” Theo then stopped speaking completely once Basil rose, and faced him, his height bringing the doctor back a bit, he shivered, trying to look into the other young man’s shattered eyes but not holding a gaze for too long.    
“It’s nothing.” The hunter grumbled, his face and any skin that was visible having dark brown fur grow from it, this lack of worry from Basil always panged at Theo’s heart, only making him worry more for him. Theo’s gaze lowered to Basil’s hands, his claws becoming a bit more apparent than usual. “Give me your hand.” the doctor demanded. “No.” Basil replied gently, a bit uncharacteristic of his more upbeat and carefree personality, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking to the side, and then down.    
“Please.” Theo whimpered, gently holding out his palm to the hunter, frowning behind the shadow his hat casted upon his face. Basil hesitantly obliged, setting his hand on top of Theo’s gently. A small gasp arose from the doctor as he then held Basil’s hand with both of his own, rubbing it with his thumbs gently as his face fell forward into Basil’s chest, his hat being gently pushed off and tumbling onto the ground. “I'm sorry...” The doctor mumbled, although he was met with no response from the other man.

He assumed the silence was intentional, until hearing the hunter’s breathing go heavy, like the heaving of a… The doctor soon tried to retreat from the brunette, only to be knocked down to the ground with a slash across the face. A small cry and the pitter patter of hurried footsteps was all Theo could hear before waking up in his own bed, a bandage wrapped around his face. 

Aspen was standing, looking around at the effects within Theo’s room, darting her gaze over to the doctor as he woke up. “Oh. You’re awake.” she said gently, standing over him. “What happened to you? It looks like you were attacked by a beast...” she inquired, although her demeanor and features were not quite as obvious as Basil’s, Theo still was upset when noticing them. He sat up slowly, his bed creaking slowly as he did so.    
“Studying them...“ He lied, rubbing his forehead gently before feeling the bandage.   
“Ah…” Aspen hummed, fidgeting with her fingers, not wanting to press the doctor more, knowing that he was quite sensitive. “I don’t know how well I did with… erm… patching you up but your eye was hit pretty bad. I’m not sure if… it’ll be working so good once everything heals?” her speaking was quite uneasy, and didn’t sound that definite compared to how she usually sounded.   
The doctor sighed, “I’ve been losing my eyesight since I was a young man, I don’t think an eye being completely out will be too bad… It was my bad eye anyways… haha…” He forced out a small chuckle, which only made Aspen hum and shake her head a little. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to Theo, I don’t do much besides paint these days…”    
Theo nodded a little, “Thank you, Aspen.”   
“Don’t mention it.”


	5. Father Gascoigne and Oswyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswyn, as a young man, orphaned by his mother and left at the steps of the healing church, grew a close relationship to a few hunters.

The playful pitter patter of a young man’s running echoed through the chapel, tripping down the stairs before continuing onward. A tall, grizzly man, and a much shorter man were outside the chapel, talking with a few other hunters before being interrupted by a young italian boy running up and hugging the grizzly man by the leg. 

“Signore Gascogney!” the boy squeaked, only hugging the man’s leg more, burying his face into it. Gascoigne always chuckled at the mispronunciation of how Oswyn said his name, knowing that it probably wasn’t the most  _ easy _ name for him to say. The brunette man, with stray grey hairs scattered throughout his head of hair, set his hat on top of Oswyn’s head, then picked up the boy, holding his rear in the crook of his arm and using his other hand to keep the boy upright. Oswyn immediately started to play with Gascoigne’s beard, smiling.   
“St...stories?” the boy asked, looking up at the man with pleading eyes of childlike wonder. The man couldn’t deny the boy a story, his heart wouldn’t allow it, so he excused himself from the other hunters, taking the young boy to a courtyard bench, sitting him on his lap as they looked below at the cityscape of Yharnam. 

Gascoigne sat in thought for a moment, before turning his head down to Oswyn, his dark blue eyes powerful yet gentle in nature. “Son, have you heard much about the beginnings of the healing church?”    
The boy shook his head.   
“Well well, it’s about time you shall hear. Many years ago, maybe around when I myself were a young man, a group of people from-” he paused, the boy expecting the name of a place from the man, “-from a school, from a school far from here…” he then paused again, then continued, “well… they found chambers, tombs, a labyrinth of secrets from an ancient world, and eventually, prospectors were sent down to scavenge these… relics...” 

Oswyn seemed entranced by the information, smiling widely up at Gascoigne, who, in response, had a forced smile. Oswyn then tilted his head, “What found?” he asked, which made Gascoigne look off in the distance, “The old blood, the blood the healing church uses to heal.” the man explained briefly, maybe he shouldn’t have told the boy of this.

“Signore Gascogney, where beasts from?” 

This question caught the middle aged man off guard, taking him another moment, thinking about it. He was surprised that  _ he wasn’t entirely sure _ , he knew that the old blood is what could have been the cause, however he didn’t know why, and he didn’t want to scare the young boy away from the healing properties of the old blood- nor the healing church itself. The man then spoke up, “Er… People ill with hate become beasts...” he poked the middle of Oswyn’s chest, at his heart “...Don’t let yourself become tainted, son.” 

Oswyn nodded, “Will not!” the boy said, smiling, playing with the brim of Gascoigne’s hat- that was still on his head. Gascoigne let out a small sigh of relief, glancing at his own hands for a moment.


End file.
